Peacetime
by Forged Obsidian
Summary: It isn't easy to wipe away centuries of war. A series of one-shots of Skypiea post-Strawhats up to the end of the timeskip.


**Title** : Peacetime

 **Author** : Forged Obsidian

Rating: T

Category: Drama/ Hurt/ Comfort

Characters: Wiper, Conis, other canon characters, almost gratuitous use of OC's

Setting: Skypiea post-Strawhat

Disclaimer: I own zilch

 **Summary:** It isn't easy to wipe away centuries of war. A series of one-shots of Skypiea post-Strawhats up to the end of the timeskip.

 **NOTE: This chapter, and coming chapters, will deal heavily with physical injury.**

 **Peacetime**

 **1./**

Even as the stern of the Strawhat's ship disappeared over Cloud End, Wiper's smile faded from his face.

He had insisted on walking to the ruins of his village himself, rejecting the help of his companions. If he noticed how Kamakiri hovered behind him and Braham walked in front of him to subtly push sticks and branches out of the way, he didn't mention it. Everything ached, but Wiper pushed the pain to the back of his head. He had allowed himself a moment of weakness before Calgara's statue, breathing heavily and clutching his right arm to his chest, but that was it.

Strawhat was gone. His crew was gone, his ship was gone. They spent not more than a week above the Blue Sea and managed to completely upend _everything_.

They took down Eneru. _Eneru_. The god - man - that Wiper had been fighting against since he had been old enough to wear a pair of skate dials. The war was over. The Bell was sounded. Noland could rest in peace, knowing where his friends had gone. Gan Fall and the Chief had joined together to oversee the mingling Shandians and Skypieans. There had been few fatalities. The Priests had all been taken to an obscure scrap of island cloud and left with scant resources. All was well.

But . . .

Wiper had never meant to become little more than a footnote in the victory that reclaimed his true home. He had fought for so many years just to have a chance at Eneru, and once he did, he learned that he had little to no chance of defeating the Devil Fruit-user. He had been tossed aside like a blade of grass. It kindled something dark and possessive in the corner of his mind. In the end, it seemed, Wiper hadn't been the one to save his people.

Before long Wiper's muscles started to cramp. He stood up stiffly, grunting in thanks as Genbo gently helped. There was a brief spike of pain as he stood, but it was not crippling. He ignored it.

After slowly walking back to the main clearing in the ruins where Shandorian and Skypiean alike had gathered he was promptly dragged into the infirmary by Laki, who was shrieking something about torn stitches. He looked down as he was being pulled and saw that his walk had ended in pulled stitches under the left side of his chest. Wiper assumed that had been the ache around his torso when he had moved to leave the ruins of the village.

Laki's face was still bright with joy from ringing the Bell as a goodbye for the pirates. It was nice to see.

The infirmary had been carved out of cloud that had filled a large Shandian ruin. Since the sun was up, the building was mostly empty as the wounded from both cultures went outside to enjoy the sunlight. The only ones left were those too wounded to move and those who were currently getting their injuries checked.

"Now, you are going to sit right here. Don't move, or I swear I will drag you back here by your wings," Laki threatened, gently pushing him down on a cloud bed. Wiper sighed, pulling his feet under himself to sit. Laki was hardly idle when it came to carrying out her threats, and he was wasn't in any condition to fight back.

The bones of his right arm and shoulder had all cracked and splintered, and in many places had only been held in place by Wiper's considerable muscle. All of the bones in his right hand had been broken in a similar fashion. The cracks extended to spiderweb his ribcage and jumped across his shoulders all the way down to his left elbow, and while the reject dial had left his right wing mostly untouched, his left was a mass of singed feathers. He was constantly short of breath as his lungs tried to recover from Enel's lightning, and several times he had to be dragged back to the infirmary to fix internal bleeding. His right shoulder and hand hurt constantly, no matter what medication the doctors gave him, and Wiper wondered if he would ever regain full use of his arm.

The full effects of the lightning were still making themselves known. He was constantly shifting between moods, and even had he not been filled with an immeasurable amount of lightning by a trigger-happy pseudo-god, the release of the end of the war would have accounted for his changing emotions. It seemed he could go from reasonably happy to completely apathetic in the falling of a pin, and such a variation in something Wiper couldn't control only served to make him angry and frustrated.

It was occasionally hard to hear what someone was saying to him. The healers theorized that Eneru's lightning had been followed by thunder, as all lightning is, but it was simply too deep for it to be heard. It had still managed to damage parts of his inner ear, though. He had to walk slowly in consideration for his faulty balance as well as the stress damage to his legs. The worst, however, was the time it took to analyze information.

Jolsi, the head healer and a longtime friend of Wiper, said that it was to be expected. The lightning had effected his brain, she said, and it's possible that the effects Wiper would suffer from hadn't manifested themselves yet. The extra concentration was his mind trying to reset and heal. Wiper hated it. Apparently, it would get back to normal in a while, but he had never been patient. He still wanted to be kept informed of what was happening, and so far Genbo and Braham would drop by and tell him how the two races were mingling. Kamakiri had been, until yesterday, in the same boat as Wiper; due to their injuries, they had both been confined to the infirmary. What information he was given took what seemed years to analyze and process.

Wiper looked around for Laki, who should have returned by now, and only found the smirking countenance of Jolsi. The female healer had once been a warrior under Wiper, until a particularly vicious battle with Eneru's priests had resulted in the amputation of her right leg just below the knee. Deciding to retire from warfare, she had gone on to become the head healer for the Shandian people. Dark hair fell in a braid to her waist, where her muscular arms were crossed. Her hands were tattooed with golden ink in pixelated triangles that formed delicate vines twining up and down her fingers, along the back of her hand, and up to the creases of her elbows where they faded into her dark skin. She cocked her angular head to the side, bluntly stating "You look like crap."

Wiper snorted. "Like you look any better."

Jolsi looked at him for a moment more before breaking into a loud, cackling laugh. She motioned Wiper to scoot over on the bed to make room for her, and she plopped down and pulled several medical instruments from the orange sash tied around her waist. "Let me see."

Wiper turned so that the healer could see the line of red slowly making its way through the white of the bandages. Jolsi nodded and pulled the end of the bindings, working her way around his torso until his chest was completely bare. He twisted his head to see the damage. This particular line of stitching ran straight from under his armpit to the middle of his side before curling around his chest to end just under his ribs. The stitches had been sealed with some sort of glue, which had cracked and flaked as he moved. Right were the stitches curved the glue had all worn off onto the bandages and the stitches had been pulled. Blood welled in the surgical gash, and Jolsi quickly wiped at the wound.

"The next time you decide to undo my work, give me a warning before hand," she said irritably, quickly threading a curved needle and beginning to stitch him back together.

While he didn't have many cuts from the actual fighting - his injuries were mostly burns and broken bones and cranial trauma - it had been necessary to open him up for several surgeries to fix said broken bones and internal bleeding. There were several rows of stitches covering his torso and along his back, and as per the usual, his right arm was covered in rows of stitches as it had sustained the brunt of the damage. The doctors - pirate, Shandian, and Skypiean - had had to dig through the muscle of his harms to find bone shards in order to prevent infection, which meant that many incisions were needed. It was annoying, painful, and itchy.

Wiper, of course, didn't mention his discomfort to the doctors.

Jolsi was pulling the final stitch tight with a pair of small pliers. Once she was finished, she fished a jar of something out of her sash, uncapping the lid and swiping two of her fingers through the green paste. "This is a tougher sealant, and if you manage to somehow bust _this one,_ you'll be tied to a bed for the rest of the time it takes your bones to knit back together." She swiped at the fresh stitches, not noticing how Wiper winced as her fingers brushed over the little hills of his tender skin.

A Skypiean came over carrying a fresh roll of bandages. Wiper actually knew this one; she had been the one treating him the first time he woke up after felling Giant Jack. Conis.

She was . . . interesting. Quiet, but perhaps that was his fault. Wiper was well aware of his abraisve personality. But this Skypiean was stubborn in a way that reminded him of Laki, and Jolsi, and of Kamakiri's refusal to stay at the village even when the idiot had been injured. It wasn't a quality he had expected in someone like her, who had been born and raised - at least somewhat - apart from the violence and blinding anger that marked Wiper's own growing years.

She gave a small smile at seeing him, her eyes falling closed. "Here. I saw that you would need fresh bandages, so I fetched these." She handed the roll of crisp white bindings over to the healer, who looked it over with a critical eye and grunted in satisfaction.

Jolsi nodded in gratitude. "Thanks. This idiot moved to quickly when he shouldn't have been out of the infirmary at all. Walked all the way back to the village, and back." She smacked Wiper with the roll of bandages, cuffing him on the side of his head. "Don't do that again."

Wiper growled. Jolsi just smacked him again. Conis hid a smile, then moved on to another patient. The healer just watched her walk away, then pulled her legs - both flesh and iron-cloud prosthetic - onto the bed and motioned for Wiper to turn his back to her. She spoke as her hand wrapped the bindings around his chest.

"She's a good one. Helpful. Smart. Stubborn enough to deal with the more pesky patients. Never thought I'd say this about a Skypiean, but I'm glad she's around to help." Wiper watched Conis tend to her next patient, a Shandian with severe burns on his arm. She seemed gentle and smiling, and while the patient was obviously a little uncomfortable with a Skypiean tending to him, they smiled when she joked and didn't make a fuss when she smeared cream onto the burns.

Jolsi finished wrapping Wiper's chest, then lightly patted his back. "Why don't you go outside in the sun for a while, eh? Looks like you could use the air."

.

.

.

Wiper glared down at the clearing below the infirmary, on whose roof he had decided to sit.

Shandians - HIS SHANDIANS - walked together with Skypieans down ruined streets and through the jungle. Aisa had found a few other children and had started a little gang. Laki was constantly helping in the infirmary, tending to whoever walked in with fellow Shandorians and the Skypiean doctors. The giant snake, who Wiper decided had to be Nola from the story, had draped herself over the ruins, allowing people from both cultures to stride across her scales as she basked in the sun.

Even the _frigging snake_ was having an easier time accepting the peace than he was.

Bile rose in his throat, and he leaned over the edge of the building to spit. He was dimly aware of his Chief coming up behind him.

"And how are we today, Wiper?"

The warrior shrugged, then winced as the motion pulled at weary muscles. "Better than yesterday, I suppose."

"Good, good," Chief said, gently lowering himself to sit cross-legged next to the younger man.

For a while they just watched the activity down below. Wiper had chosen a spot that was out of the way but allowed him full view of everyone in the street below. People were down there, clearing away rubble and beginning to put pieces back where they belonged. They were making shelters. Occasionally a child would run through the commotion, skipping past the adults.

 _They were acting like the past 400 years of forced exile and war hadn't happened._

"It will take a while, my boy."

Wiper was pulled out of his thoughts, brow furrowing as he looked at the Chief. "What?"

"In the past, when we were at war, you had to hate them. As the leader of our warriors, it was necessary. The Skypieans drove us from our home, kept us from the Bell, and tried continuously to exterminate us. You have every right to still be angry. But realize that these people were quick to embrace the idea of peace, and are not the same Skypieans that drove us from our home so long ago."

Wiper was silent for a moment. " . . . I can't just forget. I lost friends and family in fights over the vearth before Gan Fall took charge. I can't even begin to count the scars they gave me. And in return I killed some of them. They were strangely quick to forget that." His deep voice seemed filled with tar.

The Chief nodded, sadness forming around his eyes. "I fear that once the euphoria of the defeat of Eneru wears off, old greivances will come up again. The past will be a cloud over everything. But there is always hope, my boy." Wiper had grown up in a war zone; the effects would perhaps never truly fade. It would take more time and healing before the wounds could start truly scarring over. The old man became lost in thought, only coming out of it when Wiper began to shake.

The next thing he knew, the young warrior had fallen into his lap, spasms running up and down his back. His fists were clenched so tightly his nails were cutting his palms through the wrappings. Wiper's jaw worked at an invisible bit. The Chief gently reached out, cupping Wiper's shoulders as he seized. Panic felt acidic on the back of the old man's throat.

Wiper's eyes had rolled back into his head, and for a moment his whole body went ridgid. The Chief held onto the warrior, keeping him from tumbling into the clearing below. Wiper's entire body relaxed and his eyes blinked open, confusion evident in his eyes.

Several people below had noticed the seizure, and were calling up to see if they needed help. Some were even moving to join the pair on the roof of the infirmary. The Chief looked down at Wiper, gently cupping his face and turning it to look at him. "You just had a seizure. We're going to get you back to the infirmary."

Wiper's mouth opened and closed like a beached sky-fish.

The Chief gently propped the warrior onto his shoulder, leaving his staff where had dropped it on the ground. He stood slowly, keeping a firm grip on Wiper's shoulders and around his waist. The first of the people had reached them, a teen-aged Skypiean boy who reached out to help. Wiper snarled, his eyes wide with borderline panic, and jerked back in Chief's arms.

The elder shook his head at the boy, letting go of Wiper with one arm and motioning the boy out of the way. The last thing Wiper needed in his confused state was to lash out at a Skypiean.

Walking slowly to the edge of the roof, the Chief stepped from the stone onto the hill of vearth that had, over time, pressed itself against the side of the building. What was left was a ramp - of sorts - that led all the way to the ground level of the city.

Wiper could hardly stand, and the few times he had managed to get his feet under him his legs gave way. A Shandian - made clear by the feathers in his hair and his dark complexion - stepped next to Wiper on his other side and offered support. Together, the group made its way to the doorway of the infirmary. A small crowd followed them, asking about Wiper's well-being and if there was anything they could do. Chief knew their intentions were well placed, but at this point a crowd was massively unhelpful. Wiper's eyes were bleary and unfocused, his head bobbing on his neck.

Jolsi stepped out of the infirmary as the commotion made it's way inside, a glare on her face and a retort on her lips. At the sight of Wiper, however, her face grew concerned, then angry. "All of you get away now! You can't help!" she shouted, raising her voice above the din. The Skypieans in the crowd all jolted to a stop, while the few Shandians all withdrew their questions and took a step away from the trio. Jolsi stepped forward, looking Wiper over as she moved. A few moments more, and she gestured to the doorway. "Bring him inside."

.

.

.

Conis watched as the Shandorian Chief and another man lowered a bleary Wiper onto the cloud-bed. His tattooed face was pale, and it seemed as though he was having trouble breathing. She gently propped his head up with a pillow while the Chief recounted what had happened.

Jolsi shifted her weight, holding her chin in her hand. "Sounds like a muscle spasm triggered the seizure, or the other way around. With as much lightning as Wiper got hit with, it's a wonder this hasn't happened before." Jolsi sighed, then rubbed at her face, pinching her nose. "Conis, get him a blanket and some water, if you could."

Conis got to her feet and tried to keep her pace steady as she walked to the small room where they had decided to keep the bedding and spare supplies. As she was leaving the room and shifting the blankets in her arms, she tripped over something and crashed to the ground.

The blankets scattered across the floor, some poofing up to gently settle on the cloud beds. Conis gently pushed herself into a sitting position, untangling her legs and looking around for what had tripped her. To her surprise, Aisa was there. The girl was sitting, rubbing angrily at her shin.

"Oh, Aisa! Are you alright?"

The girl glanced at Conis. "Yeah. I just came because I heard something was wrong." Oh. The fact that the girl could sense what was going on all throughout Upper Yard was still a bit uncomfortable for Conis to think about. Beforehand, only the priests and Eneru had been in possession of that ability.

Conis gave a small smile, pulling Aisa to her feet even as she herself stood. "We can go see him together." She grabbed a water skin from a nearby table before making her way back to where they had put Wiper. She shot a glance at Aisa. "What exactly did you hear?"

"He was . . . scared. And confused. It was weird."

.

"Help me sit him up, Conis."

The Skypiean nodded, setting the blankets and water flask on an empty bed. She moved forward to gently push Wiper up, putting her hands below his shoulder-blade and at the small of his back. She avoided brushing his wings.

Wiper slumped forward, and Jolsi clicked her fingers at Aisa. "Get me the blankets." The girl quickly pulled out the thickest blanket she could see from the pile and waddled over to Jolsi, straining to see over the bulk of the blanket. Jolsi grabbed it from the girl's hands and quickly threw it around Wiper's shoulders. Conis anxiously looked at the warrior, noticing his pale complexion and the quivering that had started while she had been absent. "Why is he shaking like that?"

"His nerves are completely shot. His body is confused, so we're gonna help it out a little," Jolsi swiped the water bag from the table and splashed some water onto her hand. She brushed at Wiper's face, smearing what skin wasn't covered in bandages with water. She even poured some onto his scalp. Afterwards, Jolsi gently lifted the pouch to Wiper's mouth, slowly tipping it up until he sputtered and swallowed.

Jolsi withdrew the pouch and snapped her fingers in front of Wiper's eyes. "Hey, you with us?"

Wiper's head bobbed a bit, and it took a moment for his eyes to focus on Jolsi's fingers. " . . . yeah."

The healer smirked. "This is your second time in here today, kid. Keep this up and I'll start thinkin' you're fond of me or something."

Wiper gave a thin, watery smile. His free hand pulled at the edge of the blanket. Aisa gently took it and pulled it further around his body. She hopped up onto the bed and sat as close as possible without actually touching him. Jolsi just looked at the girl before sitting at Wiper's other side. She gently set one hand on Wiper's shoulder. "I think you're gonna be staying here for a while."

He sighed. "I know. I just . . . don't like it."

.

.

.

Jolsi shifted her weight to her iron-cloud prosthetic leg, pulling a pipe out of her sash and lighting it with a match handed it to her by the Chief. They had moved outside, leaving Conis and Aisa with Wiper. The sunlight filtered through the hole in the cloud that had covered their city, warming the stone. They were completely silent, just breathing and, in Jolsi's case, thoughtfully smoking.

A Skypiean boy walked up, and Chief recognized him as the one who had reached them first on the roof of the infirmary. He had seemed eager to help beforehand.

He stopped just before the old man, swiping his foot through the vearth. His dark hair fell into his eyes. "Is . . . is that man alright?"

Jolsi blew a smoke ring. "Yeah, he'll be fine. Why d' your ask?"

The boy walked forward a few steps, a determined look on his face. He quailed a bit at the sight of Jolsi, who was looking at him apathetically and tapping the cup of her pipe in her hand.

The Skypiean gulped, and twisted his hand behind his back. "I . . . was worried, was all. He didn't look so good."

Jolsi snorted. "Wiper 'll be fine, kid."

The boy's face paled, and he nodded quickly even as he was turning and walking away.

The celebration, while not nearly at the level it had been at the past few days since Eneru's defeat, was still going on. This time, the partying was for the re-found Bell, which had been pulled onto the edge of Upper Yard. The boy ran quickly in that direction, not turning his head to look back at the infirmary.

The Chief sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Was that really necessary, Jolsi? The poor boy was obviously intimidated by you."

Jolsi put the stem of the pipe back in her mouth. "I've found that, more often than not, my opinion that Skypieans are inexperienced children who I want nothing to do with is proven true."

"But there are exceptions?"

"There are always exceptions, old man."

They both went quiet. Jolsi dug a scraper out of her sash and started to clean her pipe. The _skrit skrit_ filled the silence. Before long, a pitter-patter of small, bare feet on stone echoed through the doorway and Aisa walked out into the sunshine. Her freshly trimmed hair curled against the nape of her neck. She looked around a moment, before moving to stand in front of the healer.

"Make him better!"

Aisa's loud voice jarred the formerly peaceful silence, and Jolsi fumbled with her pipe. She nearly dropped it on the ground before she managed to get a firm hold on it. She glared at the younger girl, angrily shoving the scraper back into her sash. "Don't yell at me."

"I can and I will! Make Wiper better!"

"What d'ya think I've _been_ doing, Aisa?"

"But he's still hurt, and in pain . . ."

The Chief looked at the young girl. "Aisa. Why are you so worried? I thought you were afraid of Wiper."

Her mouth opened, then closed. She looked down at her feet and fiddled with her hands behind her back.

"Because . . . its my fault."

Chief looked at her incredulously. Aisa had always been a little dramatic, and the more sincere and strongly she felt an emotion, the more aggressive her actions and words became. Obviously, she considered this important. "And how is that, Little One?"

"I . . . got in the way. Wiper was trying to keep me safe and I didn't listen, and now he's hurt really bad and I'm not. It's my fault." Her voice wavered, and tears welled in her eyes.

The Chief gave a small chuckle. Aisa stomped her feet, guilt quickly flicking to anger. "And what's so funny?!"

Jolsi tapped her pipe against the wall of the ruin. "It ain't your fault, Aisa. Wiper did what he had to, and you can be sure he doesn't regret a second of it." The healer sat down next to the Chief, leaving some room between them, and pulled the protesting girl down into the empty space. "He would have protected you to the end. I know it sometimes doesn't seem like it, but Wiper cares. He cares so much that he was willing to give his life for what he considered important. Don't disrespect his decisions by doubting your worth in his eyes."

They were all quiet after that. Aisa sniffed once or twice, but mostly seemed to be thinking, twisting her hands in her lap. Jolsi sighed and leaned back against the wall of the ruin, closing her eyes to take a nap. The Chief propped his staff next to him and pushed his cloak off his shoulders. The heat of the day had just passed, and while it was cooler than it had been, the trees trapped heat better than clouds. It was substantially warmer than he was used to.

"But," Aisa whispered, breaking the silence. " . . . will he be _alright_?"

Chief pulled her closer and wrapped his cloak around her shoulders. "I don't know, Little One. I don't know."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I'm sorry I haven't been writing often. It's been . . . 10 months? Anyway. With such a big project in mind, I think it'll be enough to remind me why I enjoyed writing in the first place. I hope that anyone who reads this will be willing enough to leave a review.

This story will take place between when the Strawhats leave up to the end of the timeskip.

I just really like this whole arc and I wish there was more work out there done for that whole story. I know that the fandom as a while seems pretty split in their opinions on the Skypiea Arc, but I personally loved it. It is one of my favorite anime arcs that I have seen, and at this point is, in my opinion, the best One Piece story told. I have no idea how long this will be as of yet, but I'm hoping for more than 20 chapters. The quickness of updates will depend on the reaction to this first chapter and my school workload. I will finish this fic, but I'm a writer and, as such, need attention.

This chapter involved a lot of medical research into the impact of lightning strikes on the human body. It was pretty . . . sad, actually.

 **"Mild lightning injury is rarely associated with superficial burns, but persons struck often report loss of consciousness, amnesia, confusion, tingling, and numerous other nonspecific symptoms. Lightning burns are invariably superficial and have little or no deep-tissue damaging effects. Provided the patient is stable and there are no contraindications such as chest pain, hypotension, or continuing mental status changes, many of these patients can be released home with reliable caretakers. Since there is little known at this time that can be done to mitigate the outcome and sequelae, there is usually little benefit to hospitalization.**

 **Moderate lightning injury may cause seizures, respiratory arrest, or cardiac standstill, which spontaneously resolves with resumption of normal cardiac activity. Much of the symptomatology mirrors that of mild lightning injury, except superficial burns are much more common, both initially and in a delayed fashion. These patients may have lifelong symptoms of brain injury, chronic pain, irritability, and sleep disorders. There is still little that hospitalization can offer these patients except careful monitoring for acute complications connected to the initial manifestations.**

 **Patients with severe lightning injury usually present with cardiopulmonary arrest, which is often complicated by a prolonged period in which they did not receive CPR. This delay is attributable to the fact that these individuals are often in an isolated location when injured or due to the myth that the person retains an electrical charge, making him or her dangerous to touch. Survival is rare in this group unless a bystander expeditiously begins CPR. There have been rare cases of recovery from this more severe group but usually only after prolonged ICU and rehabilitative care."**

 **"Complications include:chronic pain syndromes, neuromuscular pain, neurocognitive deficits (short-term memory loss, difficulty accessing or processing new information, attention deficit, personality change, distractibility, or loss of ability to multitask), isolation or depression, nervous system dysfunction, including positive tilt tests and hypertension, dizziness, sleep disorders, symptoms similar to postconcussion syndrome, atypical seizure disorders, transient hypertension, electrocardiographic charges, congestive heart failure, respiratory complications, amnesia and confusion, coma, seizures, cataracts, optic nerve injury, temporary hearing loss, dizziness and instability from eighth nerve damage, etc."**

 **"Photophobia, difficulty with noise and crowds, lack of appetite, nausea, headache, and other concussionlike symptoms are common in the first weeks post injury."**

 **( article/770642-overview)**

So, yeah. Wiper, Laki, and Kamakiri are gonna be all sorts of messed up for a long time. You know, assuming they'll react to injuries in a NORMAL WAY instead of the One Piece way where injuries are *poof* gone in several days.

Also I have no idea where Jolsi came from. She just kinda . . . popped up. On that note, quite a few OC's will be involved in this story. I have to populate the Shandorians and Skypieans, don't I? Besides, OC's are kinda fun. That Skypiean kid who tried to help Wiper will also be a regular. I have plans for him. Big plans that include a whole lotta angst.

Jolsi's tattoos are based somewhat on henna designs, which are hella pretty and you should check them out.

There will be small snippits of Wiper/Conis throughout this story. Why? Because I love the idea and honestly, I ship them.

Thank you to everyone who reads this! I know it's not what is usually expected of me - but all it takes is just one completely unreviewed fic for me to completely fall off track. I apologize for this. At this point I have no idea when the next chapter will be. I just started my sophomore year at college and have several English classes that will require a lot of my time.

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!

EDIT: I WILL STILL BE UPDATING THIS FIC. I LOVE THE IDEA AND THE POSSIBILITIES FOR WORLDBUILDING TOO MUCH. BUT IT'LL TAKE A WHILE. LIKE, MONTHS - YEARS.

* * *

Originally Published: 9/6/2015

Edited: 10/14/2016


End file.
